Legend
by Avy Mac
Summary: Link falls into a freezing over Zora's domain and remains there for centuries until he's found by oceanographers in the 21st century. He definitely is not in Hyrule anymore. He must find his way to survive in this modern day and age, but what happens when darkness seeks his demise? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

This story is a remake/rewrite of my previous story, Legend of Link. It somehow got deleted and I don't have any chapters of it on my computer. I didn't like how Legend of Link was going anyway and I was wanting to remake it. Now I have more need to because my story's gone. Oh well. This is also a sequel to my story, Legend of Three. You may want to read it. Though, you don't need to read it to understand this story, but it is highly recommended to avoid confusion. Legend of Three will be explained sometime in the story probably. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Frozen

Link had just gotten back from Termina and was riding on Epona through Lost Woods. He was the age of 13 and a half. He noticed on his way through that the path to Zora's domain was strange looking. He got off Epona and walked over to it, realizing it was frozen. He knew he had to investigate. He got back on Epona and rode all the way out of the forest and to the entrance of Zora's River. He got off Epona.

"Epona, go to Lon Lon Ranch and wait for me there. I'll call for you when I return." Epona understood and took off. He knew she'd be ok on her own, but if there was a chance he didn't come back, he wanted her to be cared for. Link ran forward through Zora's River to reach Zora's Domain. _"It's getting colder and colder, just like last time Zora's Domain froze." _He climbed up until he was in front of the waterfall, standing on the crest of the royal family.

He pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played Zelda's Lullaby, which opened the way. He put the Ocarina away and jumped over to the entrance. He ran in and saw even the waterfall was frozen inside Zora's Domain. He pulled the Ocarina out again and played Saria's Song

_"Saria?"_

_"Oh Link, hey, you're on your way back right?"_

_"Sort of. I was in Lost Woods and I noticed the way to Zora's Domain from the woods was frozen. I came to Zora's Domain and even the waterfall froze."_

_"What? That makes no sense. See if you can find Princess Ruto. She may need help."_

_"Ok. I'll let you know."_

_"Thanks little brother. I'll be waiting." _He broke the connection and put the Ocarina away. He started looking around for Princess Ruto. He saw not even the King in the Throne Room. He went over to the waterfall and looked down. He couldn't see anything close to being a Zora. He slipped on the ice and fell down to the frozen water below, which cracked and broke easily, letting him fall into water instead of thick ice. He saw to the surface and looked around for a second.

_"It's not completely frozen. If not, then couldn't the Zora's have broken free and gotten out?" _He heard a breaking sound behind him and he turned around to see the waterfall was breaking. His eyes widened but before he could move, the water came free and it pushed him under. He tried swimming up, but the current of the waterfall kept him under and he couldn't get free. Eventually, he couldn't hold his breath any longer. Everything faded into darkness. The ice in Zora's domain was causing the water to freeze rapidly and unnaturally until the lifeless boy was encased in it. Remaining there for hundreds of years.

* * *

~Year 2008~

A team of Oceanographers were in a boat near a small uninhabited island. Two of them were getting ready to dive in.

"You're clear to dive." The captain said. The two divers jumped into the water and swam down. They hadn't investigated this part of the ocean yet and they were itching to find something new. Boy did they find it. There was a small alcove and there was something glowing inside. One diver swam in and saw what looked to be a little boy. The diver pulled the kid free. The other diver pointed up and they both started swimming to the surface. They both climbed up onto the boat and pulled off their oxygen masks.

"Sir, we found a little boy in the water. He was down in an alcove. We got him out." The diver holding the boy said. She was a young female, long blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked more like she was in her mid-twenties.

"I thought this island was uninhabited." Said the captain. The captain was tall and had white hair from age. He wore a captain's hat to hide the fact he was losing hair. His eyes were brown with much blindness in his right eye.

"We thought so too, but this little boy here says otherwise." The female diver said.

"What should we do with him, Boss?" The other Diver said. He was a husky, tall male with blond hair and green eyes. He was about the same age as the other diver.

"He's probably long since dead. We can bring him back to the U.S. and have him buried if you wish." The captain said.

"Shouldn't he be buried on his home land? If this Island has some inhabitants, they may want to know we-" The woman started to say, but was cut off when she heard coughing. They all looked at the little boy and their eyes widened. The diver holding the boy set him down on the deck so it was easier for him to start breathing.

"Brian, go get a blanket." The captain ordered. The diver known as Brian went off to the cabin. "Janet, try getting him to breathe the best you can. I'm going to start getting us to shore." The diver known as Janet nodded and tried to do whatever she could to help the young boy. His breathing started to steady. Brian came back with a blanket and Janet sat the kid up. Brian wrapped the kid up, then Janet had him rest against the side of the boat. The boy started to open his eyes.

"Hey, kid. How are you feeling?" Janet asked. The boy turned his head curiously at the person.

_"Who is this lady? She isn't Hylian, her ears aren't pointed."_

"Do you understand me?" He nodded. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Uh… Link."

"Link? What kinda name is-" Brian was cut off by Janet who slapped the back of his head.

"That's a lovely name, kid. So, where are you from? Do you know?"

"Hy-rule."

"Hyrule. That sounds familiar… You're probably really far from home, I may have heard of Hyrule, but I don't know where it is."

"Oh… That's ok. I'll probably find my way back soon. _What realm have I fallen into this time…?" _Janet smiled and then looked up to the captain.

"Captain, do you know of a land called Hyrule?" Janet asked.

"Hyrule?! Hyrule was lost many hundred years ago. It's a dead civilization."

"This kid said he's from Hyrule, sir. How is it a dead civilization?"

"Kid must have bumped his head. Hyrule's been gone for many years. Where it used to be we don't know, but we have found stories of it. That's how we know it existed." Link's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

_"Wait, Hyrule's… it can't be…" _He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then opened his eyes again. _"What happened…?" _

"Boss, maybe we should head back for home land. If the kid doesn't have a home, then we should get him to the police station."

"This island here could have possible inhabitants. The kid couldn't have just wandered all the way here just by swimming." Brian shook his head. Janet looked back at Link.

"Do you remember what happened before you woke up here?"

"I was investigating Zora's Domain. It was freezing over for some reason. I slipped and fell under the ice. The waterfall in Zora's Domain unfroze and it kept pushing me under. I blacked out and now I'm here."

"I see. Why were you investigating Zora's Domain, you're just a kid."

"I felt it was my duty as… I just wanted to know why it was freezing. _I highly doubt she'd believe me if I said I was a former Hero. She may barely believe anything I'm saying at all."_

"You're quite the curious kid, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged I guess." The boat made it to the Shore.

"Janet, stay behind with the kid, Brian and I will look around."

"Yes, Sir." Both Brian and the Captain grabbed some weapons and left the boat.

"Where am I if not in Hyrule?"

"You're in the Arctic Ocean, near an unnamed and unmanned island, at least we thought it was unmanned until we found you. The captain wants to make sure nobody's living here. Many tourists have come here, so probably, Brian thinks you're a lost tourist's kid. I believe your story though."

"You do?"

"Yes. I can see the truth in your eyes, kiddo. Also, your ears are not of this modern time. They're pointed while most have rounded ears. You have to be from some place different and I'm pretty sure it's not here in the 21st century."

"21st century?"

"Yep, year 2008. What year are you from?"

"Um… _I can't remember. It was definitely far from 2008. _I don't know. I can't remember."

"That's alright. So Link, I'm betting Brian and the Captain will try to get you to the police station. If no one comes to claim you, would you like to stay with me?"

"Uh…" Brian and the Captain returned to the boat. Janet stood up.

"Well, that was quick. Did you find anything?"

"No. We couldn't get very far because it was getting too difficult to keep walking. I'm going to get a team together and we'll come back to investigate. For now, let's get home. We'll see if anyone claims the kid at the police station." The captain started up the boat and off they went through the oceans until reaching a different land. They got the boat to the dock and unloaded everything. Janet kept Link by her and away from prying eyes. The captain talked with someone there at the dock and then the group went to a parking lot.

"I'll have Link ride in my car."

"Alright, Janet. We'll meet at the Police station."

"Alright." Janet opened the door to the back passenger side of her car.

"Go ahead and get in." Link looked at the vehicle with much curiosity in his eyes. Janet chuckled a little bit. "You didn't have anything like this in Hyrule, did you?" He shook his head. "This is a car. This has a V6 engine and gets 40 miles to the gallon. Go ahead and get in. It's pretty neat." Link got up onto the seat and Janet shut the door. Link kept looking around the inside of the car. Janet got in the driver seat and put on her seat belt. "Make sure to put on your seatbelt, kid. It's the law around here." Link looked around for a "seatbelt" but didn't know what it looked like. Janet turned around and pointed it out for him. Link put it on and Janet started up the car. Link looked out the window the whole way to the police station, remaining silent. They arrived at the police station just a few minutes after the Captain and a few minutes before Brian. They all walked in and the captain walked up to the person sitting at the front desk. There was a name tag that read 'Skylar M.'

"Excuse me, sir." The man known as Skylar (Who will be referred to as Sky) looked up from whatever he was writing. He looked quite young, probably in his late twenties. He had semi-dark blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"How may I help?" He asked.

"We found this little kid while out and about. He's been saying he's from Hyrule, but Hyrule no longer exists. Thinkin the kid hit his head and got lost. Think you could see if you could find this kid's home?"

"We'll see. If not, then we'd probably have to put him an orphanage. How old are ya, kid?" Link looked up and shrugged. "How do ya not know?" He shrugged again. "*sigh* ok kid. Now, what do you remember?"

"I was checking on a place called Zora's domain because it was freezing over and I fell through the ice and got pulled under water by the waterfall."

"Alright then and what's your name?"

"Link. I think I'm about 13 and a half. I don't really know."

"Ok. And do you remember who your parents are?"

"No. They died when I was a baby. My dad died in a war and my mom died getting me to safety."

"I see."

"Sir, please allow me to take the child in if he has nowhere to go but an orphanage."

"We'd have to do a background check before allowing that. In the meantime, he will remain here until the background checks are done on you, Mrs…"

"Lauren. Janet Lauren. And it's Miss. I'm not married."

"Alright Ms. Lauren. If he has nowhere to go and the background check checks out, he'll be under your care, until then, he'll remain here."

"Alright."

"Come with me, kid."

"Um…"

"Go on ahead, Link. You'll be fine." He nodded. Janet grabbed a small notebook out of her bag and wrote something down on it then handed it to Sky. "This is my number, if you need to, call it."

"Alright Mrs. Lauren. You folks take care now." The three adults walked out, leaving Link behind. Janet looked back at him one last time, almost as if saying, 'everything will be alright.' Link followed Sky to an area where it seemed cops usually hung out during break. There were couches and snack machines and TVs. Link looked curiously at everything. He walked over to the TV.

"What's that?"

"That is a TV. You watch stuff on it. You never had a TV?"

"No. We didn't have anything like this." Sky walked over and turned it on. Link's eyes widened.

"Whoa, this is kind of…"

"Amazing? Cool?"

"Strange. What else is there?"

"There's plenty. Here, let me show you the snack machines." Sky led Link over to a large box with a lot of buttons on it. "This is a vending machine, you put in your money in, press a button and it gives you something. Here, try it, kid." Sky handed him a dollar bill. Link looked at the dollar bill and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"This is money?" Link looked up at the officer.

"What'd your money look like?"

"It looked kind of like a diamond shape. They were called rupees. Green were worth one, blue was worth 5, red was 20 and purple 50. Then there'd be rare ones such as the gold which was worth 500 and silver worth 100."

"Where did you say you were from again?"

"Hyrule."

"Alright. Uh, you figure out how to work the machine. I'm going to get some work done. Behave yourself. I'll come back to check on you."

"Ok." Sky left Link in front of the vending machine. Link looked down at the dollar and back up to the machine. Sky sat back down at his computer and started typing on it. He was looking up what all was known of the land known as Hyrule. He found some records of it, some stories and legends passed down, but not officially known to be part of history.

_"There was always someone to protect the land of Hyrule according to legends and myths. He was known as the Hero. The Hero was chosen by gods to carry out their will to protect Hyrule from darkness. They only appeared when darkness crept into the world, always dawning a green tunic and hat." _He reread the last sentence over. Sky got up and looked back in the police hangout. Link was pressing random buttons on the vending machine. _"This kid is the Hero of Hyrule?"_ The vending machine made a noise and a bag of chips fell down to be claimed. Link jumped back a little. _"He's just a child, no older than my little girls." _Link looked back behind him and saw the officer. His ears perked back and he pointed at him.

"You saw nothing." Link picked up the bag of chips and walked over to a couch and sat down in front of the TV. Sky walked back over to the computer to do more research. The day was rather slow. Some of the officers were returning from patrol.

"Yo, how's it going Sky?" Sky looked up.

"It's goin alright I guess. I need to show you something." Sky got up and led the other officer to the hangout. There, Link was asleep on the couch.

"What's a kid doin here?"

"He was brought in by that one captain who's been investigating the Atlantic Ocean. They found this kid there and brought him here. I need to see if I can find the boy's family. Thing is, I don't know how to go about doing that."

"Send out a report of a found child and someone's sure to claim him."

"I don't know if that will work."

"Why not?"

"The kid is Hylian. He won't have anywhere to go."

"Come on, bud, Hylian? There's no such place. It's only a myth, like ol' Nessie."

"I did some research. Hyrule was always sent into darkness and a Hero would appear, wearing a green tunic, to save it. This kid was found wearing that tunic. This kid may very well be a living legend."

"It could be a costume."

"Then try to explain the ears. They are not of this century, Darrel." The officer known as Darrel looked closely at the kid. He could see the pointed ears. Sky walked over and grabbed a blanket to cover Link with. "It'd explain why he didn't know what a TV or a Vending machine was. Nobody had discovered this land before the 17th century."

"Hey, no, the Indians. They were here first."

"Yes, but they couldn't sail anywhere. The Hyrule people could have existed somewhere before anyone discovered their land."

"You got a point there, man. So, what are we gonna do with the kid?"

"I'll take him home once my shift is over. He'll stay with me until I finish the background check on this one lady named Janet Lauren. I don't think I'm gonna find this kid's family. He had said his parents died when he was a child."

"Alright, dude, I'll trust you on this. So, what else ya got on this Hyrule place?"

"I haven't found much on it, I must have searched so many sites."

"What didja find?"

"I already told you."

"Oh, the whole tunic thing. Ok. Your shift ends in a half hour, right?"

"Yea. I suppose I'll stay at it then I'll go on home and take the kid with me."

"You sure your sisters won't mind?"

"They probably won't. I'm sure they won't mind. I should probably call them and let them know ahead of time."

"Aight, bro. Gotta do whatcha gotta do."

"Right. Keep an eye on him, will ya Darrel?"

"No problems." Sky walked over to his desk once again and pulled out his cellphone to call his siblings.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, kiddo."

_"Hey, what's going on?"_

"Listen, um…"

_"Do you have to stay overtime again?" _The little girl on the other side of the line didn't seem happy.

"No, no, it's not that. Listen, I have to take care of this kid that was brought into the station a few hours ago. I can't leave him in the station so I was thinking of bringing him home after my shift. I just wanted to tell you so you could get the guest room ready."

_"How long will he be staying with us?"_

"Until I can figure out what to do for him. I think you'll like him. He's about your age."

_"Alright. I'll trust you on this, brother. I just hope he doesn't cause trouble."_

"I doubt he will. Despite his age, he seems quite mature."

_"Alright then. I guess I'll see you both in a little bit."_

"See you in a little bit, kiddo." They both hung up about the same time. _"There is something strangely familiar about that little boy. I can't quite place it. Oh well. I'm sure I'll figure it out soon enough."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sky's shift ended and he walked back into the hangout Link and Darrel were just staring at eachother. Seeming to be in a staring contest. Darrel saw Sky walk in and turned to him.

"Hey Sky." Link turned his head and looked at Sky also.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?"

"The kid kept staring at me so I kept staring right back." Sky laughed a little bit and walked closer.

"You are both strange people."

"Dude, you've known me since we were toddlers, you should know how strange I am."

"In more ways than one."

"But there's not enough time to explain it all."

"Anyway, Link, it's time to get going."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my place. I can't leave you here at the station. My girls already got a guest room set up for you, that is if they didn't procrastinate."

"Alright."

"Take care, little man." Darrel said, ruffling Link's hair on his head. Link just stared at him, unamused.

"Come on, let's go." Link got up and started following Sky out of the building and to a car parked close to the front door. They walked over and Link just stared at the car. It was much different from the car he saw before. "What's up, Link?"

"This doesn't look like a car."

"What car did that girl, Janet, drive?"

"I don't know, but she said it had a V6 engine."

"Ah, this bad boy has a V8 engine and it goes very fast. It's kind of a gas guzzler, but it serves my purposes well enough. Go ahead and get in. You're welcome to the front passenger seat. I let my girls ride there all the time." Link opened the door to what he thought to be the front passenger side door and climbed in. Link looked out the window while Sky climbed in the front driver seat. He started the car up and off it went. The streets were well lit with lights until they started to get in a more rural area. Lights started to get less and less until there was none except for the car lights.

"So, when you say your girls, are they your daughters?" Link said, breaking the silence.

"No. My sisters. I'm the one in charge of them. Our parents died about 7 years ago." Link kind of wished he didn't bring it up.

"I'm sorry for your loss…"

"Hey, it's no problem. We've already gotten over it for the most part. We love them dearly and we miss them a lot, but that's what happens I guess. Sooner or later you'll die. For them it was… sooner rather than, later…"

"I don't mean to bring up a bad memory, but how did your parents die?"

"My mom was killed in a car accident that almost took my sisters' lives as well. My old man passed away because he wasn't strong enough to go on without my mom. So he stopped eating and my youngest sister, Erin, found him dead in his room. She's still traumatized by that."

"Oh…"

"She tends to check on people at night after everyone goes to bed, so don't be surprised if she comes into your room and pokes you a few times."

"How old is she?"

"She's only 10. She has a twin sister named Roxie. Then there is the oldest, Julia, who is almost 13."

"That's amazing."

"I'm sure Erin will adore you, Roxie will ignore you and Julia will warm up to you."

"_Ok then… I wonder what these girls will be like." _The rest of the ride was silent until they pulled up to a house with just a singular light on the front porch outside.

"Here we are." They got out of the car and walked up the stairs to it. "There isn't much to see." They walked in and the first room they walk into is the foyer. A bathroom is to the right, stairs to the left, and a living room right in front with a doorway to the kitchen diagonal from the front entrance.

"This is the foyer. And as you see, the living room and kitchen is right there. Upstairs we have three bedrooms and down stairs we have one, in the basement. I call those the cave dweller room. Roxie and Erin have that room. They don't like being separated for very long. Follow me up to the upstairs." Sky started climbing the stairs and Link followed. Sky walked over to an open doorway. "This is where you'll be sleeping for the time being." A girl walked out of the closet and saw the two. "Hey Jay."

"Welcome home, Sky. So this is the kid?"

"Yep." When Link saw the girl, he felt there was something really familiar about her. Her hair was short and light blond. He could see her eyes were a crystal blue.

"Welcome. I hope you feel at home here." She seemed very mature and serious.

"Thank you." She walked by them and went to what was probably her room.

"Don't mind her, she's generally serious toward people she doesn't know well. She has been ever since she started school. Anyway, go ahead and get ready for supper. I'll have it done quickly."

"Alright."

"Tomorrow I have the day off, so I'll take you shopping to get some better clothes while the girls are off at school."

"Ok." Sky walked out of the room and left Link there alone. Link started to walk out.

"Hey." Link slightly jumped when he heard the sudden voice. He turned to where he heard it. It was Julia.

"Um, hi."

"Just to let you know, the bathroom is down the hall and to the left."

"Thanks." She nodded and walked passed him and went down stairs. There, she ran into her sister, Erin, who held a stuffed cat in her arms. She turned her head.

"Is something bothering you, Erin?" She shook her head. Julia gave her a hug. "I love you kiddo."

"Hey you two." They both turned their heads to see Roxie coming toward them from the basement.

"Hey Roxie." Julia said.

"Is our guest here yet?"

"Yes. He's upstairs getting ready for supper." Roxie nodded and looked over to the stairs.

"I think I'll introduce myself." Roxie stared running up the stairs and walked over to the bathroom, waiting for Link to exit. He started to walk out, not seeing Roxie standing there, "Hi." Link jumped and turned around. "I'm Roxie. Welcome to our home. Stay out of my food and my stuff and we'll get along just fine." She smiled at him and then started heading toward the stairs. "Come on, let's get something to eat." Link started walking hesitantly down the stairs and followed Roxie to the kitchen. Roxie had long black hair and light brown eyes. Julia and Erin walked into the kitchen and sat down. Erin looked at Link curiously. She tended to do that a lot.

"Um, you must be Erin, correct?" Erin smiled and nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She nodded again. Sky walked over with a couple of plates and set them down at the table. Julia was next to Link, Erin was next to Julia, Roxie was next to Erin, and Sky sat down between Roxie and Link.

"Let's dig in guys." They all started eating, "So, how was school today guys?"

"It was ok. I passed my pre-algebra test."

"That's really good, I'm glad. What about you, Roxie?"

"Our gym teacher is very mean. He pushes us too hard. He made us run three laps, take a walking break once, and then another two laps around the track." Roxie said. "I'm about to clock the guy upside the head for pushing us too hard. Erin got stung by a bee and he did nothing about it."

"Don't go doing that, I don't want you to get detention or suspended. I'll talk to the school tomorrow."

"It's your day off tomorrow, right?" Julia asked and Sky nodded. "I swear, if either of my little sisters get stung by a bee again and that man doesn't do anything about it, I'll talk to him. I don't care if I get in trouble. That man shouldn't be a gym teacher if he's going to act in such a way."

"Calm down Julia, if it happens again, let me know. I will talk to the school tomorrow."

"That reminds me, Roxie burned the pasta she was making after school."

"I did not!" Roxie denied.

"Then why did the house smell burnt." Roxie gave no reply. "Exactly."

"Hehe, how do you burn pasta?"

"Very carefully!" She quickly got up and took care of her plate. Sky laughed.

"You are definitely Katlyn Parker's granddaughter."

"Shut up!" Roxie left the kitchen, but then popped her head back in. "I'll be down in the basement…" With that, she left to the basement.

"Heh, sisters." Julia took a sip of her drink.

"Yea, but you can't help but love them."

"Yea, can't live with them, can't live without them." She took another bite of food. Link and Erin were just sitting there staying silent, watching everything unfold.

"So, anything else happen?"

"My English teacher said that she wanted to talk to you about something she said was important and that you were to call her on your next day off."

"Alright." Sky finished eating and took his plate up to the sink, then washed it, then put it in the dish washer. Link watched how he did it. Sky then headed for the basement.

"So, kid, what's your name?" Julia asked.

"My name's Link."

"Link? That's a very interesting name. Where'd you come from?"

"I grew up in a forest. My parents died when I was really young, so I don't remember them. I know my dad died in a war and my mom died getting me to safety."

"Safety from what?"

"I don't know exactly."

"Our parents are dead too if you haven't guessed. They died about 7 years ago. Then Sky took us in. He's given up so much for us. Getting married, having kids of his own. He's working two jobs just to make ends meet and keep us in school. He doesn't complain, but I'm sure it's really hard on him to raise three kids by himself. I couldn't be anymore grateful for the sacrifices he's made for us."

"He sounds like an amazing brother."

"He is. Well, we better take care of our plates and meet them down there."

"Right." Link got up, grabbing his plate and carrying it over to the sink, as did Erin and Julia. "Why are we going to the basement?"

"On certain days, we play a board game as a family. Probably will be Monopoly since most of our board games are geared toward four players, but now we have five people, so it'd be a pain to play with five people with any other board game."

"I can see why that'd be a problem."

"Yea, so… Let's get down there so we don't keep them waiting for much longer."

"Alright." They all walked down to the basement. A game board was already set up.

"So, what are we playing?"

"We'll be playing Pirates. We'll have one team double up, since there's five now." Erin grabbed Link's hand and smiled. "You want to team up with Link, Erin?" She nodded. "Is that alright with you, Link?"

"Sure. I don't mind."

"Alright. Let's play." They all sat down around a game board and began to play. The point of the game was to collect enough gold, silver, and bronze coins indicated on a loot card they received. The game board had pictures of islands and the game tokens were ships. They had to steal, deceive, and win in order to get the loot. Link and Erin got the green token, Roxie got the black token, Sky got the gold token and Julia got the red token.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the board game was over and Julia completely dominated the others, everyone but Sky went to bed. In the middle of the night, Link woke up to a creaking noise. He sat up, seeing his door was opening. He turned on a light just as the door fully opened. Erin was standing in the doorway, clutching a blanket in her arms.

"Oh, hey, Erin. Is everything alright?" She nodded. "Ok. I'm glad. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow." Erin smiled then shut the door. Link fell back asleep, only to be woken up by someone shaking him awake.

"Come on, it's time to get up. We have stuff to do. Things that need to get done." Link opened his eyes and saw Sky standing above him. "Come on. Let's get going." Link sat up quickly while Sky started to walk away.

"W-wait, what? Where are we going?"

"We need to get you some new clothes and then I need to make a few calls. Also, we have to pick up the girls from school."

"O-ok…" Link got up and put on his boots.

"What's your kind of style of clothing?"

"I don't know. I've always worn a tunic, ever since I was little."

"I see. Hmm, so dresses?"

"No!"

"Hahaha, I know. I was only messing with you. We'll figure out something. If you see something you like, be sure you point it out."

"Alright." Sky started to walk out of the room and Link followed. "Oh yea, I've been meaning to ask." They started walking down the steps.

"What?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice Erin never speaks. Is there any reason as to why that is?" Sky stopped and looked back at Link.

"We aren't sure. She never speaks. She understands every word we say, but she hasn't spoken a word since she was born. Doctors have tested her, but they find nothing wrong. Her vocal cords are fine, as is the rest of her throat. Her brain is developed enough for a 10 year old. She just says nothing."

"Huh. That's pretty strange."

"It is. We try to get her to speak. But not even Roxie has heard what her voice sounds like. You can still understand her though, by the look in her eyes. We here have gotten used to it. You'd get the hang of it too if you were around her a lot."

"I hope I can learn." Sky smiled and continued walking down the stairs. He was about to walk outside after grabbing his keys. "Um, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Your shoes."

"Oh yea. Thanks for reminding me." Sky got on his shoes and then they went out to the car. Now that it was light out, Link could see many details of the house. The house was surrounded by a forest, the only real path was a pebbly one, with moss covering quite a bit of it. The house itself, there were two windows in the front on the second floor. One was on the bottom, then there was one at the very top of the house where the attic would be. The house had white peeling paint on it. The porch was only two feet above the ground. The porch and the railing was white and peeling as well. The forest had many living trees and very few dead ones. The sun could barely be seen through the canopy.

Sky and Link got to the store and were looking around for clothes for Link to try on. Link was in the changing room while Sky was waiting for him. He heard someone call out to him and he turned around.

"I thought it was you. Hello."

"Oh, hi Miss. Lauren."

"It's a pleasure to see you again. What are the odds of seeing you here of all places?"

"Seems fate's strings keep pulling us together. Link is currently trying on clothes. I figured I might as well get him some clothes to wear so he didn't have to constantly wear that tunic."

"That's very nice of you. I'm glad to see he's being taken care of."

"Yea." Sky Looked to the side and then sighed. "I haven't even bothered seeing if I could locate his parents or any relatives. I know he won't have any here. I did some research and I think… he's a Hero."

"A Hero?!"

"Shh. Keep it down. We're in the middle of a store."

"Oh yea, sorry. Hehe…" She blushed with embarrassment.

"Yes. I think he's here because darkness is trying to take over this land."

"You're kidding…" Sky shook his head.

"I'm still an officer. It's not that I trust you, but I have to do my duty in checking your background to make sure you're capable of taking care of him. I don't know what it is, but I really care for that boy and last I want is for him to get hurt. I can tell, he's had his fair share of trauma and sadness."

"You're really sweet. You know that? I'm a patient person, Sky. I can wait."

"Thank you, Miss. Lauren."

"You can just call me Janet. Goodbye." Janet smiled and walked away. Sky just realized how much his heart was racing. Link walked back out.

"Hey, Sky." Sky turned around. "What do you think of this outfit?" Link was wearing dark blue jeans, tall brown, leather boots, a green shirt, and a red jacket.

"I think that looks great. What do you think of it?"

"It's alright. I'm just not used to wearing this sort of stuff."

"It takes some getting used to."

"I guess."

"Go ahead and get changed back into your normal clothes. I think we got plenty of clothes for you."

"Alright. Thank you for taking me shopping for clothes."

"No need to thank me." Link went back into the changing room. Sky stood by the cart and waited. That's when he heard a voice whisper the word, 'die'. It was right in his ear and made him jump. He turned around, looking around, but could not find the source of the voice. Link walked back out wearing his green tunic and Kokiri boots.

"I'm all ready." Link noticed Sky seemed freaked out. "Is everything ok?"

"Y-Yea. I thought I heard something abnormal but it must have been my imagination."

"Alright." Sky started to walk away with the cart after Link put in the clothes. They got checked out, then were on their way back home. "Hey, Sky. I've been meaning to ask. How come you live in the middle of the woods?"

"It was the only house I could find that would support all of us. Though, I meant for one of the twins to take one of the bedrooms upstairs. They chose to share the same room in the basement. They were used to sharing a room and they were really close, so they still share a room."

"That's kind of adorable."

"Yea. Erin sticks close to Roxie almost all the time. They're practically inseparable. If any harm comes to Erin, you can bet Roxie will make heads roll. Roxie is also very protective of Julia and me. She cares a lot for her family. We all care for eachother so much and do anything for eachother. We have to protect eachother, because we're all eachother have. Basically everyone else in our family abandoned us so we have to fend for ourselves."

"Julia had mentioned you work two jobs."

"Yes. I work full time at the police station and work third shift at a grocery store. Usually I organize things, sometimes even help with shipping in stocks which usually come early in the morning. It's not in the safest neighborhood either. But it pays decently. So does the police station, but it's not enough to pay for everything, so I have to take up a second job just to make enough to support my girls. Their welfare comes before my own, no matter what. I'm their guardian and that is what I must do."

"That sounds very noble of you, being there for your sisters when no one else will. It takes much courage to take in three girls, let alone make so many sacrifices for them. I don't think many people would do that. Obviously the rest of your family won't. You're very courageous in my opinion." Sky smiled.

"Thanks. That means a lot. Coming from you, Chosen Hero." Link's eyes widened.

"How did you…?"

"I did some research and I found out Hyrule would always be thrust into darkness. A hero chosen by goddesses would come forth dressed in a green tunic and save it, according to legend. You said you were from Hyrule and you appeared in a green tunic." Link perked his ears back and looked over to the side. "I find that amazing that a child your age is able to save an entire land from destruction."

"It's a part of my past, I wish I could forget… It brings nothing to me about pride or anything like that. Only darkness, fear, and sadness. And how foolish I was."

"How is saving a land from peril foolish?"

"It would have been safe if I had kept the sacred realm's door closed. I opened it and drew the Master Sword from its pedestal. At the same time, a wicked man entered the Sacred Realm and took a piece of a relic known as the triforce. He took the Triforce of Power, making the remaining Triforce of Courage and Triforce of Wisdom to go to a host. The princess, Zelda, became the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. I gained the Triforce of Courage. I was then locked in the sacred realm for 7 years until I was old enough to become the Hero of Time. I awakened the sages and went to stop Ganondorf and save Zelda because she was kidnapped. I felt it my job to save her. I saved her and defeated Ganon, having him sent to the Sacred Realm so he could cause no harm anymore. I was then sent back in time to regain my lost years, but then my companion, Navi, left me. I spent a lot of time trying to find her, I even saved another land from being destroyed by the moon in a different dimension. Though, I could never find Navi. She was the one who was with me throughout my entire quest, the one who knew everything we've been through. She was one of my beloved friends. If I hadn't opened that door and drawn the Master Sword, I still be home with Navi and I would live my life among the Kokiri."

"You were chosen by Goddesses, right? Well, it was their design that that would happen. They conditioned everything so that way everything would turn out the way it did. That's what I believe. They planned for you to draw the Master Sword from its pedestal and make you 7 years older. Everything happens for a reason. The fact that my parents died and the girls came to be in my care, my parents died for a reason, what that reason is, I don't know yet, but I'm sure I will find out one day. You are here for a reason. I'm not sure what yet, but I'm sure you'll figure it out. It just takes patience and time. Until then, keep your chin up high and do what you can to make the most of life. Let go of the past, but never forget it." Link took in every word Sky said.

"Alright. I'll try my best. Thank you, Sky."

"No need to thank me, kiddo, I'll always look out for you. You're my friend." Link smiled then looked out the window. The sky was a crystal blue color and very few clouds. It was a lovely day, but little did the young Hylian know that darkness was starting to stir and darken his world.


	4. Author's note with biographies

Biographies

Sky Parker  
Age: 27  
Hair: Dirty blond  
Eyes: sky blue  
Height: 5 feet, 9 inches  
Likes: Food  
Dislikes: Being hungry  
Story: At birth, he was really small and fragile, being born three months early. He's still rather small for a man his age. He had a carefree personality. At the age of 10, he was sent to a boarding school. He was constantly bullied by a few of the kids, but it never brought him down. At the age of 14, his sister, Julia was born. He felt a connection to her right away and bonded quickly to her. He was 17 when his twin sisters were born and then 20 when his parents died and his sisters came to live with him. He works two jobs, one at grocery store, third shift, and another at a Police Station to handle cases that would come in through the front door, file reports and such.

Julia Parker  
Age: 12, almost 13  
Hair: Light blond  
Eyes: Blue  
Height: 5 feet  
Likes: Trees  
Dislikes: Deforestation  
Story: Being the elder sister, Julia has taken a mature personality. Her siblings often come to her with their problems and gain advice from her. She was 3 when her sisters were born. She is very protective of them. She tries her best to help her brother make ends meet, like taking lunch to school instead of buying it in the lunch line. Whatever she can do to help.

Erin Parker  
Age: 10 and a half  
Hair: Dark blond  
Eyes: Dark blue  
Height: 4 feet, 8 inches  
Likes: animals  
Dislikes: the dark  
Story: Erin doesn't speak at all. She is always silent, but has a secret telepathic connection with her twin. She's the younger twin. She's more often than not, clutching onto something, whether it's a stuffed animal, a blanket, or a sibling's arm. She is very shy around people she doesn't know. Only her siblings can tell what she wants to say to them.

Roxie Parker  
Age: 10 and a half  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Light brown  
Height: 4 feet, 8 inches  
Likes: Darkness  
Dislikes: Light  
Story: Roxie is very protective of her siblings, especially Erin. She is generally hot headed and gets mad quickly. She also is not the best cook. She's the older twin. She is the only one who knows a little of what Erin's voice sounds like, only because of their connection. She can tell the best of what Erin is thinking.

Link (Last name unknown)  
Age: 13  
Hair: Light Blond  
Eyes: Light blue  
Height: 5 feet  
Likes: Forests  
Dislikes: Darkness  
Story: He is the Hero of Time. He had been trapped in Zora's Domain for many years, then found by Janet Lauren. He is in danger, because a vengeful spirit is seeking to destroy him and anyone who gets in the way. Link hasn't known the Parker family for long, but he already feels a great connection to them, like he's known them for years.

Janet Lauren  
Age: 25, almost 26  
Hair: Light Blond  
Eyes: Blue  
Height: 5 feet, 6 inches  
Likes: the Ocean  
Dislikes: Sharks  
Story: Janet Lauren grew up with her Uncle and her brother. Her parents died in a fire when she was a little girl. Her uncle runs investigations on the ocean to find anything unusual. Her and her brother often join him. Recently, they came across an uninhabited island and found Link deep within the water, seeming to be dead. She has a very caring nature and is very carefree. She went to a boarding school when she was 10, often protecting a boy from some bullies that kept bullying him because he was so small.

Author's note

I made these biographies so you guys can get more of an image on the main characters, and their stories. I made this chapter as kind of a bookmark of sorts. Say someone had to do something, but they didn't want to lose their place. This is kind of a way point to indicate where they left off. I will write answers to reviews in the next authors note slide. I hope you've enjoyed this story so far and I look forward to writing more. It may go on hiatus a few times, but it will never discontinue.


	5. Chapter 4

A quick author's note, I opened a poll. The question is, Should Erin Eventually Speak? Your choices are, "Yes", "No", and "Doesn't matter". Please vote as soon as possible. Chapter 5 will change depending on the majority vote. I have chosen to close the poll by June 4th. That should give you all plenty of time to vote. Enough of this Author's note. Here's your chapter 4.

Chapter 4

Eventually, the two boys made it home.

"After we get all your clothes inside, you should put them in your dresser and then pick out an outfit you want to wear. I need to make some calls and get lunch together."

"Sounds like a plan." Sky helped get all of Link's clothes up to his room. Link began organizing them while Sky made his calls. He was also preparing lunch at the same time. Link chose an outfit to wear. A green shirt with dark blue jeans, tall leather boots, and a grey jacket that looked inside out. He went down stairs and saw Sky already set the table for lunch.

"Hey, just in time, kiddo. Go ahead and sit." Link walked over to the table and sat. He looked curiously at the food. "This is cheesy pasta. Erin and I are addicted to the stuff. Though, Erin is addicted to pasta in general. Come to think about it, Julia is too. Roxie is addicted to meat. Meanwhile I'm addicted to just about anything food. I wonder what you'll end up addicted to in this century."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Link picked up his fork with his left hand and started to eat the pasta. It had a strong burst of flavor. "This is pretty good. We never had anything like this where I'm from."

"I'm not surprised. So, you're left handed?"

"Yep."

"Interesting. Julia and Erin are too. Roxie is right handed. So am I."

"Julia and Erin seem more like twins than Roxie and Erin."

"No kidding. They both have blond hair, blue eyes, similar skin tone. Roxie is more tan than both of them. They like a lot of the same things. It's kind of strange."

"It seems like it." The phone then rang. Sky got up from his pasta and went to answer it.

"Hello… yes… wait, what? How…? Alright, I suppose I'll be on my way there… Goodbye." Sky hung up and turned around. "We need to pick up Julia from school. She got suspended for falling asleep in class too much."

"What's suspended? I normally think of it as getting launched into the air."

"Suspended in this case is where a student is not allowed to attend school for a certain amount of days to poor behavior."

"And she was suspended for falling asleep in class too much?"

"Yep."

"That seems a little harsh."

"I agree. Anyway, I'm going to put the leftover pasta in the fridge. It tastes better cold in my opinion."

"Alright." Sky put the pasta away and the two set off to pick up Julia from school. Once they arrived, they got out of the car and met with Julia and the principal.

"There you are, Mr. Michael-Parker."

"It's just Parker now, Mrs. Len."

"Silence. Now, Julia has started to fall behind in her classes because of her sleeping in class. She has study materials in her back to help her study for tests she will take the day she comes back, which will be the Thursday of next week. Hopefully by then, she'll have had enough sleep."

"You actually can't gain any sleep that you've lost, you can only get into a proper sleep schedule and hope for the best."

"Silence Mr. Michael-Parker. I didn't ask your opinion on sleep. I know what I'm talking about, child. Anyway, follow me. You need to sign her out."

"Alright, Mrs. Len." Sky followed the principal inside. Link turned to Julia.

"I'm curious about something."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know?" Link raised an eyebrow. "What are you curious about?"

"Why do you keep falling asleep in class?"

"It's a personal matter."

"Ok. I understand if you wouldn't want to share."

"Ok." Link started to feel uneasy all of a sudden.

"Um, Julia, I think we should get away from here."

"Why?"

"I feel really uneasy."

"Where exactly could we go?"

"Anywhere but here." Julia shivered. She suddenly felt very dizzy. "Julia?" She started to fall over and Link caught her. "Julia, what's wrong?"

"Dizzy…" She started coughing and then started gasping for air. She could barely breathe.

"Julia!" Link set her on the ground and held her hand. "Julia… _What do I do? If I go get help, she'd be left all alone. If I don't, she might die…" _Sky came out and saw what was going on. He ran over.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She just stopped breathing. She needs help."

"Ok. I'll be right back. Stay with her." Link nodded and Sky ran back inside the building.

"Julia, stay strong. I know you can. Please…" Julia was at least looking him in the eyes. He grabbed her hand tight, he was so worried for her. Her lips started to change color. He felt like he was about to cry, but he didn't let himself. Julia's eyes soon slid closed, she passed out from the lack of oxygen. Link tapped her cheek, trying to wake her. "Julia, wake up! Don't sleep! Please!" She wouldn't wake. _"This can't be happening… Julia, please don't die on me…" _Sky soon came running out.

"What's going on?"

"She's unconscious and still won't breathe, I can't get her to wake up…" Sky sat down next to her and put two fingers on her neck.

"Her heart's still beating alright. It's really sped up, but it's beating… There will be an ambulance coming soon. Probably at least 6 minutes from now."

"But she could be dead by then…" Julia took in a sharp gasp of air and started breathing heavily. "Julia…"

"She's going to be ok. She's very strong willed."

"Thank gods…" Sky put a hand to her forehead.

"She has no fever. I'm not sure what happened… This never happened before."

"I hope it never happens again…" Sky nodded. The principal came outside.

"Is she alright?"

"I think she'll be alright. She just started breathing again, but she won't wake up." Sky said.

"I'm hoping she'll be alright."

"I'm sure she will. I believe in her strength." Link grasped her hand in his. There was so much worry within him and he wasn't sure why he was so worried about her. They barely knew eachother, yet there was something about her that he wanted to protect. He felt that way with the twins and Sky too. Pretty soon, sirens could be heard to signal the approaching ambulance. Sky tapped Link's shoulder. "I'm going to take off so I can pick up the twins. Stay by Julia's side for me, alright?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. I'll meet you at the hospital." Sky got up and started walking to his car. The principal then began to speak.

"I don't believe I've ever met you before. What is your name again?"

"…" Link tried to think of a name he could go by. Link sounded like it was not quite a modern name. "Raven."

"Raven, hmm? Where did you come from?"

"Um… a different country… in, the Atlantic Ocean."

"Oh, are you from Greenland?"

"Y-Yea. I um, transferred from there. My parents passed away and I have been brought here because I have family here. I'm under Mr. Parker's care because he is the one who is trying to locate my distant relative who's going to take me in."

"Oh, I see… I'm sorry for your loss, young man… And for you to be able to talk about it so willingly, it takes a lot of courage."

"Thank you… I miss them, but I won't let what happened keep me from living strong. A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."

"Those are very wise words, young man. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you." The principal walked back inside. _"Wow… I feel bad for lying, but I don't know if it'd be a good idea to let others know what really happened." _The ambulance soon came and a couple of paramedics came out and came over.

"Is this the patient here?" Link nodded. "Bill, get a stretcher." There were quite a few paramedics who were working with Julia. "Young man, do you know anything that happened?"

"She and I were talking and then she suddenly couldn't breathe. Her brother said this never happened before."

"Where is her brother?"

"He's going to pick up his younger siblings and then head to the hospital."

"Alright. So you'll be the one riding with us?"

"Yes. He told me to stay by her side."

"And your name is?"

"Raven."

"Alright, Raven. There should be enough room for you to be inside." Link nodded and stood up. He followed the paramedics into the ambulance where they had Julia on a gurney. The ride to the hospital was silent. They rushed Julia into the emergency room and Link had to stay in the waiting room. Link sat there, entranced at the different patterns of the floor tiles and his mind was a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts. Soon the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Are you Raven?" The doctor asked. Link stood up.

"Yes."

"You're waiting on news for Miss Parker, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can at least tell you she is well. She has nothing physically wrong with her except for a trace of sleep deprivation."

"I see… So she'll be alright?"

"She should be. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes please." The doctor gestured for Link to follow him. They walked through the corridors of the hospital. The doctor stopped at a door and opened it.

"She's still unconscious, but she's breathing."

"Do you know what caused it?"

"We tried to figure it out. No one in her family has had problems with breathing. Her lungs seem perfectly fine as well. Her brain is working about the same, but we have discovered she hasn't been getting proper sleep."

"Could that have caused it?"

"It is highly unlikely. You can walk up to her bedside if you want. There's no barrier." Link started walking forward and then sat in a chair next to Julia's bed. There was a lot of technology around her. "Keep an eye on her, will you? I'm going to see about her brother's arrival." Link nodded. The doctor stepped out and his footsteps soon faded. Link grabbed her hand.

"Julia… I don't know if you can hear me right now, but please stay strong. I'm sure you can though. I believe in you." It was silent for a few seconds, then Link started to feel really dizzy.

_"Well, isn't that touching?" _He could hear a deep, male voice, as if someone were standing right behind him, by his ear. Link shivered. _"Sadly, you won't last long enough to form any sort of friendship with her." _Link's vision began to be shrouded in darkness.

"Wh-Who are you…?"

_"Oh, you don't recognize my voice? I'm surprised. Has it really been that long?"_

"What do you want?"

_"Revenge."_

"Revenge? Revenge against who?"

_"You. You and those you hold dear to you."_

"Were you the one who harmed Julia?" His voice sounded more spiteful rather than scared.

_"Why yes, yes I was. I meant to attack you, but I accidently attacked Julia. Doesn't really matter though. She's special to you and seeing you scared out of your mind about her wellbeing was quite satisfying."_

"Who are you?" He sounded more demanding this time.

_"I'll give you a hint. I'm a King. Not just any King either. You and I were once mortal enemies. It's thanks to you I no longer have a physical body, but that won't last much longer. I plan on getting a new one."_

"You hurt anyone in the Parker family again and I will make sure you stay dead…"

_"Such a spiteful, cold hearted, little boy. I don't remember you being so ruthless. Then again, it has been a long time. Beware Hero of Time, your family won't be safe for much longer. This is only the beginning. You'll see." _There was then evil laughter. Link definitely knew that evil laugh. He had his suspicions of who it was. But hearing that laugh confirmed his beliefs. It was definitely the former King of Gerudo, the King of Evil, the wielder of the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf.


	6. Chapter 5

The cover photo was made by one of my sisters, her name is Megumi Moriyama, also known as The Legendary Hero of Time here on fanfiction. She is a great artist and a great writer as well. I recommend you read her stories as well. They're definitely better than mine. I made this chapter longer to make up for all the time I've spent gagging lollies. Enjoy.

Chapter 5

"-k, hey! Wake up!" Link started coughing. "That's it, come on." He started to open his eyes. "You have to wake up. Please, Link. Wake up." Link opened his eyes, seeing Sky knelt down in front of him. Link then began crying. Sky wasn't sure completely what to do, but his paternal instincts kicked in, making him try his best to comfort the crying child in front of him. He began hugging him and petting his head, which often worked for all three of his girls. "It's going to be ok. Can you tell me what happened?" There was silence for a few moments, until he heard a small voice next to his ear.

"Y-You… you're all going to die…" Sky's ear twitched, something that often happened when he heard something he didn't expect to hear.

"Link, what are you talking about?" Sky let go of him and made Link face him. Link was looking down. "Link, please answer me. How are we all going to die?"

"Ganondorf… he's going to kill you… He wants revenge…" His voice sounded so shaky and scared, which oddly reminded Sky of Julia when she'd get scared.

"Revenge…? Revenge for what…?"

"I'm the reason he was locked away… He was going to take over Hyrule… I knew, and told the princess… He was locked up and sentenced to death… Now he wants revenge… he's going to kill you… I have to get out of here…"

"You're not going anywhere. I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but you don't have to leave."

"Yes I do…"

"You're just a child. I'm not sure what life was like back where you lived, but it's much different here. You'll starve. This is the 21st century America, not whatever time you lived in Hyrule." Link fell silent. Sky sighed. "My family is strong, we have been through a lot together, we can get through more." Link remained silent. Sky wiped the tears away. "You came here for a reason. I'm not sure what that reason is, but you were meant to be here, or you wouldn't be here at all." The doctor soon walked in with the twins. Sky turned to the doctor who was approaching.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He was showing the same symptoms as Julia. He was lying on the ground, not able to breathe and then, he suddenly started coughing."

"I see. Would he mind to come with me to check his lungs and heart rate?" Link stood up and nodded. "Alright, follow me young man. Oh yea, nothing seems to be wrong with Julia. We did a few tests and came up with nothing. We aren't sure of the cause."

"Alright. Thank you for letting me know." The doctor nodded and left the room with Link. Erin walked over and grabbed Sky's shirt sleeve. He looked at her and then stood up.

"This is all so strange, don't you think? The moment that kid arrives, strange things start happening." Roxie said. "We probably would have been better off not taking him in. He's trouble."

"He is not trouble. I'm sure everything will turn out just fine."

"You better be right." Roxie sat down in a chair along the wall and crossed her arms. Erin sat in a chair next to Julia's bed, grabbing Julia's hand. Several minutes pass with complete silence until the door opens once again, letting Link reenter the room, the doctor not too far behind.

"Well, the boy is quite healthy, no lung problems, no heart problems. Everything seems fine. I'm not sure what may have caused it, but I'm sure there's some sort of explanation."

"That's very strange…" Sky thought a loud.

"Indeed."

"When can Julia go home?" Roxie asked, wanting to get off the subject of the unexplained, and get some answers.

"As soon as she wakes up, she is free to go." The doctor replied.

"Ok. Thank you." Sky said. The doctor nodded and walked out. Link sat in another chair next to Julia's bedside.

"Hey, um…" Link started. Erin looked up.

"What is it?" Sky asked, looking over.

"Please don't mention to Julia what happened when you guys came in. I'd rather she didn't know."

"Why is that?"

"The less people concerned about my wellbeing, the better." Erin looked at him sadly and looked out the window.

"Alright, I won't tell. If something like this happens again, which I hope to god it doesn't, you should tell her."

"Alright then."

It took only an hour for Julia to wake up, in that time, no one said a word until Julia opened her eyes. Not long after she woke up, they checked out of the hospital and went home. After they got home, Sky started on dinner, they ate, and everyone was doing their own thing. Link was up in his room trying to organize clothes when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Julia walked in.

"Hey."

"Hi, Julia. Is everything ok?"

"Yea, everything's fine. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am alright."

"Good. I'm glad." Julia walked over. "Such an interesting selection of clothes."

"You really think so?"

"Yea. It seems a lot like mine strangely enough."

"That _is_ strange."

"Yea. Hmm…" Julia picked up a pair of his jeans and put then halfway over a green t-shirt, then grabbed a dark blue long sleeve shirt and put it on top of them. "Try a color coordination like this."

"Alright. I will wear that tomorrow."

"Cool. Hey, how familiar are you with the color wheel?"

"Um, I would have to say I'm not that familiar."

"Alright. Want me to teach you?"

"Sure."

"Ok. Well, do you know the primary colors?"

"I think so, red, blue, and yellow, right?"

"Yes. Red and blue make…"

"Purple, right?"

"Yep." Julia walked over to Link's dresser and pulled the bottom shelf out, pulling out a small notebook and a pencil from a hidden compartment. "The color wheel is in the shape of a circle." She opened it and drew a circle, then drew three lines through it. She put red at top right, purple middle right and blue at bottom right. Link walked over and watched her as she drew. "What does yellow and blue make, do you know?"

"Green."

"Yes." Julia put green at bottom left then put yellow at the middle left. Link tilted his head as he looked at the paper. "Red and Yellow make…"

"Orange?" Julia nodded and wrote orange at top left.

"This is the color wheel, the colors opposite of eachother work best with eachother. Though, the colors to either the right or left of a color work well too. Blue and green is a good color combination. It all depends upon contrast though, dark colors, unless all black are near black, shouldn't go with dark colors. Take that outfit, the shirt is light green, the long sleeve shirt is dark blue, and the jeans are between light and dark."

"You seem to have a vast knowledge on art and color."

"I love art. It's one of my favorite passions, though I don't think I'm really good at it, it's still fun to me."

"As long as you enjoy it, right? It doesn't matter whether you are good at it." Julia smiled softly at him. Link looked down at the paper. "What are those symbols though?" Julia looked down at the paper.

"What?" Link pointed to the word 'red'.

"That. All those. What do those symbols mean?"

"You don't know our language?"

"I don't think I do…"

"I see. We're going to have to teach you then. If you can't get back to your home, you may end up attending school. You need to know our language in order to know what everyone's writing."

"Um, alright. Please teach me." Julia smiled.

"I'll gladly teach you. We can start tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Make sure to get plenty of rest, ok? The girls and I have a game we want to play with you and it'll require a lot of energy."

"What game?" Julia smiled a mischievous grin.

"You'll see. Goodnight." Julia handed Link the notebook and walked out of the room. Link watched as she shut the door. He then started putting his clothes back in the dresser and got ready. Not for bed though…

~ 3 A.M. ~

Erin sat up in her bed and looked around. The room was dimly lit by a nightlight in the far corner. Her room had a few toys on the floor as well as some clothes. Her bed was right next to a door which lead to the rest of the basement, next to the door was a pastel green dresser. Next to the dresser was a toy chest. Next to the toy chest, at an angle, was another door, showing this room used to be two separate rooms. Next to the second door was another black dresser. Next to the black dresser was an alcove big enough for a bed, where a sleeping Roxie lay under black and red covers.

Erin swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got up, quietly walking over to Roxie. She poked Roxie in the shoulder until she turned herself onto her side, facing away from Erin. Erin walked over to the door furthest from her bed and walked out, going over to the stairs that were right across from the door. She walked up the creaking steps as quietly as possible and then went over to the steps that lead upstairs, passing a window with the sound of rainfall gently tapping.

"_I hope there's no storms tonight. I hate storms…" _She walked over to a door to right, which was Link's room. She gently opened the door to find his bed was neatly made and he was nowhere in sight. She walked in further and walked around a little. She quickly ran out and ran across the hall to Sky's room, opening the door loudly.

Sky's room was littered with papers, books, and clothes all around, making it difficult to walk. Erin ran over to Sky's bed and began shaking him until he woke up.

"Hmm, Erin, what's up?" Erin pulled the covers off of him and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him off the bed. "H-Hey, calm down. What's wrong?" She faintly whimpered and ran over to the door. Sky got up and stepped over to her, but she didn't wait for him, instead, she ran out of the room and ran to Link's room. Sky quickly ran after her and went into the room. He looked around and saw Link was nowhere to be found and his bed was made. His breath caught in his throat. Erin began crying, Sky noticed and hugged her tight and pet her head. "Everything will be ok. We'll find him, I promise, kiddo." Sky knelt down in front of her. "Go get your sister, Julia, ok?" Erin nodded and ran out of the room to a door practically right next to Link's room. Sky walked down the steps and turned on the lights to the living room and the kitchen, making sure Link was not there, he then walked down the steps to the basement and flipped the lights on, seeing no one down there. He walked over to Roxie and Erin's room, opening the door and walking over to Roxie. She shook her shoulder to wake her up.

"What…" She groaned as she was waking up.

"You need to get up Roxie, it's an emergency."

"Is someone dead or dying?"

"I don't know."

"Then no." Sky rolled his eyes and pulled the covers off the sleepy ten year old. "What the hell?!"

"Link's missing, Roxie. You need to get up."

"You won't let me go back to sleep, will you?"

"No." Roxie sighed.

"Fine."

"Good, meet me in the living room. I've got to make a call, ok?"

"Yea, yea." Sky walked out of the room and upstairs to the kitchen where the house phone was. He found the number he wanted to call on the fridge and called it.

"_hlo?" _A tired voice answered.

"Miss Lauren, Link's missing."

"_What?!" _Janet was awake by that point.

"I can't find him anywhere."

"_What are we going to do?"_

"Can you come over?"

"_Yea, sure. What's your address?"_

"Do you have something to write on?" There was a slight pause.

"_Yes, I do."_

"Ok, it's 1808, Twinburry, that's with two r's, Road."

"_Ok, got it."_

"It'll be a little difficult to find, it's kind of off the beaten path."

"_I have a GPS. I'm sure I'll be able to find it."_

"Ok, good luck. See you soon."

"_Goodbye." _She hung up and Sky put the phone down on the receiver. He walked into the living room where Roxie was sitting, propping her head up and trying not to fall back asleep. Sky walked back into the kitchen to get a pot of coffee started. Even though he knew kids shouldn't drink coffee, Roxie does anyway and she's too stubborn for Sky to stop her.

"_Stubborn, just like our mother…"_ Sky thought to himself as he poured the water into the coffee maker, closing the lid and letting it start up. Julia and Erin came walking down. Erin doesn't like coffee, being the only one in the family who doesn't like coffee. Julia walked into the kitchen, Erin at her side, holding a small blanket in her arms.

"So, what's going on?"

"Erin came and woke me up to show me Link was nowhere to be found. I'm not sure where he is, but I believe he's run away because he wants to protect us."

"Why would he feel he needs to protect us?"

"I'm not entirely sure. He had said some man named Ganondorf was going to try and kill us out of revenge for what he did." Erin looked down, then turned around and walked out of the kitchen. "I assured him that we have been through a lot and we could go through much more." Erin's departure going unnoticed. "He didn't listen possibly. Either that or he was kidnapped."

"I hope he wasn't kidnapped…"

"I hope that as well." There was a loud rumble of thunder outside. Julia looked next to her and saw Erin was nowhere in sight. Her ear twitched, which happens often when she is surprised, and she looked over to the living room where Roxie was nodding off on the couch. "Is something wrong?"

"Erin was just here, where did she go…?"

"Maybe down to the basement."

"I'm gonna go check." Fear was starting to fill her heart as she turned around and went down the steps to the basement, finding Erin sitting on the couch, Julia started to relax until she saw Erin was sitting on the couch crying while reading a book. "Erin?" Erin looked up and used her hand to wipe her tears away. Julia walked over and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her. "Everything's going to be ok, I promise. We'll find Link." She glanced at the book Erin was reading and saw strange symbols that she didn't understand. "What is this? Where did you get this book?" Julia looked at it much closer.

"It's Link's language…" Erin whispered, Julia's eyes widened and she looked at her as she heard Erin speak. Her voice was soft, gentle and sweet, but laced with fear. "I've known how to read it since I was a little girl… I taught myself… I know other languages too…"

"Do you know who Ganondorf is then…?" Julia asked.

"The Demon King… He's evil… The fact he's here now… I'm scared he's going to hurt people… He's a very bad man, sissy…" Julia hugged her tightly, petting her head.

"Everything'll be ok, Erin. I'm sure of it. Our first priority is finding Link and bringing him back home safely. I'm sure that we can. Just stay strong, ok?" Erin nodded.

"Thank you, sissy…" Julia hugged her tighter.

"No need to thank me."

So, Erin spoke for the first time! She'll probably speak more and more throughout. I have a lot of ideas for future chapters. Feel free to review if you so wish.

See ya,

-Twi


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Janet had soon arrived to the house. Sky explained more details to her and they made a plan to search for Link. Julia went with Janet in her car while the twins went with Sky.

"So, Julia, uh, what's it like having Link live with you guys?" Janet started. Julia was sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window. The car had been in silence for the past 20 minutes until Janet spoke up.

"It's been ok I guess. He hasn't really lived with us long, so I don't have a full opinion yet."

"I see. He seems like such a sweet boy."

"I guess he is. My youngest sister Erin seems to have taken a liking to him."

"That's good." The rain started to pick up more as Janet drove on the dimly lit highway, her headlights being her primary source of light. Luckily, not many cars were out and about this late at night. Julia saw something moving in the distance.

"Slow down a bit. I see something." Janet nodded and began to slow down a bit. The closer they got to the moving figure, the more they could see different features. "I think that's Link!" Janet pulled over and stopped. Julia wasted no time opening her door and running to him. "Hey!" The figure stopped and turned around. There was no doubt in Julia's mind, it was Link. Julia ran up to him. "Link, thank god we found you!"

"Y-You shouldn't be here…" Link's words were shaky and quiet.

"No, you shouldn't be here. What were you thinking?"

"I have to protect you guys. You're all in danger…"

"You idiot! We've been through a lot, we can handle more. You shouldn't face whatever's after you alone."

"But-"

"No buts! Now get yours in the car before I knock you out and drag you over there." Link looked down. "Please Link, don't doubt our strength. We're here for you." Julia reached a hand out to him and Link looked at it. "Besides, aren't I supposed to teach you the English alphabet?" Link looked up at her then back at her hand. He slowly reaches his hand toward hers and latches onto it. Julia smiled and held onto Link's hand tightly. "Come on, you feel chilled to the bone." Julia started to walk but felt Link not really moving. She felt a jerk and she turned around, seeing Link collapsed on his knees. "Link!" She knelt down beside him. He started to fall forward, but she caught him. She put a hand on his forehead. "Janet, help me with him!" Janet quickly ran over toward them. "He's got a pretty bad fever and I doubt I can get him to the car on my own."

"I'll get him up while you get the car doors." Julia nodded and allowed Janet to kneel beside him before she went to open the doors. She found a blanket on the back seat covered in what looked like animal fur.

_"It's better than nothing." _Julia grabbed it and shook it off a little, making some of the hairs scatter about on the seat, which she wiped off the best she could. Janet walked over while supporting Link. Julia wrapped Link up in the blanket once he was close enough and got him gently in the car.

"You probably should sit next to him so he stays warm." Julia nodded at Janet's suggestion and ran quickly to the other side to get in so Link wouldn't have to move. Janet got in as well and got the car started. Julia put an arm around Link and pulled him closer to warm him up. His bangs were sticking to his forehead and Julia brushed them to the sides so they'd stay out of his eyes. His face was very flushed and he seemed to have a hard time staying awake.

"You're alright to sleep if you want to. I don't mind at all." Link slightly shook his head, causing him to have to close his eyes. _"He must be feeling dizzy. The idiot, why did he feel he had to protect us. He's probably very sick… I noticed he was seeming a little more pale around dinner, but I disregarded it as just a trick of my mind… I guess it kind of works out with me being suspended. I can take care of him and when he's sleeping, I can do the homework that I was assigned." _Link's eyes started to close as he was falling asleep. Julia helped him fall asleep by petting his head gently and humming, he fell completely asleep in no time at all. _"He actually looks like Erin in some ways, like when she sleeps and such. He has that innocent adorable face of a child."_ Janet glanced back in her rearview mirror at the two and smiled, seeing Julia smile fondly while petting Link's head as he slept.

It took some time to get back to the house and once they did, Julia gently woke Link and helped him out of the car and inside. Once inside, Julia turned to Janet.

"Can you call Sky? His cell number should be on the house phone. It's on the desk in the kitchen."

"Sure. What are you planning on doing?"

"Getting Link warmed up." Julia led Link over to the couch and had him lay down. He was starting to fall asleep already. Luckily his clothes were mostly dry. Julia stood up and grabbed some blankets out of a cupboard that was next to the couch. She covered Link up and then went into the kitchen to soak a cloth in cold water to put on Link's head temporarily until she could get him something cooler.

"-ll off the search…" Janet just got Sky to pick up his cell just as Julia grabbed a washcloth out of the drawer, she then began running the tap water until it became really cold. "… Yes, he's sick though so…" Julia began to soak the cloth in the cold water. "Ok. We'll see you soon." Julia wrung out the rag a bit. "Goodbye." Janet set the phone down on the receiver. She turned to Julia who started walking toward the living room. Julia walked over to Link and brushed the bangs off his face to put the cloth on his forehead. "You'd make a pretty good nurse it seems." Julia turned around and saw Janet in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen.

"I'm used to taking care of sick people. Erin and Sky get sick all the time, though Sky tries to hide it until he collapses." Janet walked over toward them.

"Sounds like he can be a bit of a handful." Janet then sat down on the other couch that was perpendicular to the couch Link slept on.

"He can be sometimes, but I'm grateful for the sacrifices he's made for us. He took us in when he was just barely out on his own and he's given up so much for us."

"Just goes to show how much he cares." Julia nodded and covered Link up more. "What exactly happened to your parents?" Julia looked down and the ground.

"A drunk driver ran a red light and hit mom's car… Mom died instantly due to a snapped neck. Afterward, my dad became depressed and stayed in his room. He was found a week and a half later dead by my little sister Erin… Turns out he starved himself to death…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Julia pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them to her, resting her head on her knees.

"It's alright. I've gotten over it for the most part… All four of us have… Sky bears so much resentment for our dad though, even dropped the hyphen, we did as well. We were the Michael-Parkers, now we're just the Parkers. Sky works two jobs just to make ends meet, he gave up going to college, he gave up the chance to get married and have kids, start a family of his own. He always says to me every time I bring it up though, 'You three are all the family I need.' He's so much more a father to me than my real father…"

"That sounds so sweet." Julia nodded.

"I wish there was more I could do for him though…"

"I can understand. My uncle took me and my brother in after my parents died in a fire when I was 4 years old. My uncle raised us, took us with him on his explorations."

"Oh, I'm really sorry…"

"It's all ok, I got to see a lot of things normal children my age couldn't see." Julia smiled sadly. "My belief is, there is always something good to take out of a bad situation, no matter how terrible it is. You just have to figure it out. It'll probably be difficult at first depending on the situation at hand, but with time you'll figure it out. Like this for example, Link is terribly sick, but you'll be able to build a greater bond with him by taking care of him."

"That is true." Julia slightly nodded. "Ok, I'll try looking at it that way." The front door opened and the youngest of the family rushed in and rushed over. Link woke up to the sudden noise and sat up. Erin ran up to him and slapped him on the cheek. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Link's especially. Erin then started to cry and she hugged him tightly. Link was taken aback and then slowly hugged her back, hugging her as tightly as possible despite how weak he felt.

"Well, that was out of nowhere." Sky said, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry, if I worried you Erin." Erin sat back and looked him over. Link looked down tiredly. "I'm sorry… to everyone… I had no idea… All of you… you… you care so much for me…" Julia sat next to him and hugged him. Erin hugged him again. Sky walked over and hugged all three of them.

"It's alright, Link. Everything's ok now, you're home safe and sound where you belong." Sky said calmly and then stood up.

"Well, I should probably get going." Janet said. She stood up. Sky turned around quickly.

"Wait, what?" Julia let go of Link and stood up. Erin sat next to Link.

"Well, Link's home safely now, so I probably should get going."

"Can't you stay the night? I mean, it's really late, not to mention storming."

"No, no. I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing, honest. You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the love seat down here."

"Sky…"

"Sounds like someone's got a crush." Roxie teased and smiled impishly.

"Roxie." Julia said in a tone like 'don't say things like that, you crazy girl.'

"Come on, Miss Lauren. We'd love to have you and I don't mean to boast, but I make some pretty good pancakes." Link lied back down with his eyes closed tight. Erin turned to him in concern and felt his forehead. Her eyes widened and she got up, finding she was sitting on a damp rag. She picked the rag up and walked out of the room.

"I guess I'll stay, but I don't want to take your bed. I can just sleep down here."

"There's also the guest room. It has Link's new clothes and such, but it could serve as a good temporary place for you to stay. Plus, I wouldn't want to stay in Sky's room. You can't even see the floor through all the papers and clothes. It's a mess." Janet giggled at Julia's comment. Sky blushed like crazy and scratched the back of his neck, looking down.

"Alright. I'll stay in Link's room then since he'll be sleeping down here for the time being."

"That sounds like a plan. If you need anything, my room is right next door. Don't be afraid to bug me about anything you need." Janet nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Julia. I'll head up to bed now then. I'm exhausted." Sky's blush calmed down and he looked up as Janet started walking to the stairs.

"It'll be the first room on the right." Julia called.

"Thank you." Janet called back. Sky ran over to the railing.

"H-Hey, Miss Lauren." Janet turned around.

"Yes?"

"Uh, sleep well."

"I'm sure I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." A few seconds of silence and there was the sound of a door shutting. Sky sighed and looked back at the children in the living room. Erin walked out from the kitchen and walked over to Link. She put the freshly cold rag on his forehead.

"Thanks, Erin." Erin smiled and nodded at Julia. "Sky, why don't you head on up to bed, I'll watch over Link tonight."

"Are you sure?" Erin sat down on the coffee table as Sky asked his question.

"Yes. I'm sure. I'm not even tired. Go on to bed. You should t- Roxie? She must have gone to bed too."

"Hehe, don't have to tell her twice." Sky smiled brightly. "Well, I'm off to bed then. Goodnight you guys."

"Goodnight." Julia said as Sky started heading up. There was a shutting of a door again and then silence for several minutes until it was broken. "You should probably go to bed too, Erin. You look tired." Erin shook her head.

"I'm ok, sister, I promise." Julia tried not to seem surprised at hearing her youngest sister talk.

"As long as you're ok, kiddo." Erin nodded then pulled her legs into a crisscross position on the coffee table. Julia checked the rag on Link's forehead and found it was still cold, so she sat next to Erin. "I was wondering something, where did you find that book you were reading?" Erin's ears perked back and she looked down. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm only curious."

"Remember that house we go to in the summer?" Julia nodded. "Mommy used to read to us when we couldn't sleep. She read those stories to us. Do you remember?" Julia's eyebrows scrunched.

"Not really. I don't remember much before Mom died."

"You didn't like the Hero of Time's story. You said it gave you nightmares. So mommy read you the story about the Goddess's Chosen Hero. You liked hearing about him a lot because he reminded you of big brother." Julia smiled.

"It's amazing you remember all that. You were so small when mom died."

"Yea, but I made sure not to forget. The next we went there, I grabbed the books and brought them back home. I didn't want to forget, but I couldn't read them. I taught myself though. There's so many books."

"How many are there?" Erin started counting on her fingers.

"Nine."

"Wow, that's so many. You read all of them?"

"Mmhmm. Once I learned, The Hero of Light's Hylian was easiest to read, the Hero of Time's story was in both his Hylian and Link's Hylian, so I learned his Hylian too."

"That's amazing, Erin. You're so smart." Erin smiled brightly.

"You're the only other person who knows now."

"Why's that?"

"I kept the books hidden for one, I also didn't want to tell anyone else."

"Why not?"

"Because I felt no one would listen. That's why I don't talk."

"Why now though? Why talk to me of all people?"

"Because I feel like you will listen now. That's why only sister will hear me. Big Brother and sissy will just have to wait." Julia hugged Erin tightly.

"I'll always be here to listen if you want to talk to me, any time, about anything, I promise." Erin smiled and hugged her back.


	8. Character Trivia!

Rather than do what I said I was going to do and reply to reviews because that doesn't sound very entertaining, I'll give a bit of trivia behind some of the characters origins.

**Julia**

I wrote a story on here called Legend of Three. In the original of it, the young Hero of Time goes by Jayk. I have a cousin named Jacob who had a crush on a girl named Julia. It was a pretty strong crush too, but sadly for him, she moved away. Ever since then though, I pair the names Julia and Jacob together, in honor of my little cousin's lost love.

Another thing, most of Julia's personality is based around Megumi Moriyama, someone I consider an older sister despite her being a bit younger than me. She's very mature and cares a lot for those she considers her siblings.

**Erin**

Like Julia, Erin gets her name in reference to the original Legend of Three story. The Hero of Light is known as Erryn. Therefore, Erryn turns into Erin.

Erin's personality is based quite a bit off of my cousin Amelia. Amelia is sweet and playful and just purely adorable. Though, she doesn't clutch pillows and stuffed animals to herself, I just threw that in to make Erin sound more adorable.

**Roxie**

Roxie is the name of my old friend's dog. Roxie's personality is also based off of that friend. I am part of a role play group and I was known as the Hero of Light, my friend was my dark side. Though, she can probably cook better than Roxie can in the story. My friend is also very protective of me like Roxie is to Erin.

**Sky**

Sky gets his name from the title Skyward Sword. His personality is based around my role play group friend, Si. She acts much like him and was known for being the Goddess's Chosen Hero in our group. She's bubbly, silly, playful, and loves to sleep. Though she gets really serious in certain situations.

**Janet**

My friend known as Majora's Mask Freak182 has a role play character named Jane, so that's where Janet gets her name from. The last name is the original name for a character similar to Janet who plays a similar role in Link's life. In the original Legend of Link story, Lauren was the one who pushed for the other scientists to try and save Link's life. She also seeks to take care of him like Janet does. Janet will play more of a role in this story than her counterpart, Lauren, though.

Her personality is kind of like an older Julia almost, but still bubbly and playful like Sky.

**Link**

Link's name origin is obvious, but what about the fake name, Raven? Raven is the name I give the Hero of Time in quite a few of my other stories because of a theory that Megumi thought of where Link had actually survived and lived on, I think she said she theorized that he was disgraced about his failure and decided to take a new name, which is Raven. She thought this because of the similarities in features between the Hero of Time and Raven from the Oracle of Ages Manga.

Link's personality is based around Megumi as well, like Julia's. Though, he is quieter and still adjusting to the new world he lives in, so he may not be as mature about things because he's confused. Usually when someone is confused and scared, they can't think straight. That's why he made the immature decision to run away. He'll get better though despite the torment he may go through.

**_One last thing!_**

I know many have been shipping Link and Erin together. I am going to try and put that to rest now. Link and Erin will**_ not_** be paired together. As a bit of a spoiler, it will be Link and Julia. Erin is rather adorable and is a twin like in the original, being known as Avalon, but no. She will not be paired with anyone. Well that's a bit of a lie, she'll have a lover, but it will end in heart break for her.


End file.
